Kurozumi Orochi
|affiliation = Wano Country; Kurozumi Family; Beasts Pirates (Ally) |occupation = Shogun of Wano Country |residence = Wano Country (Flower Capital) |jva = }} Kurozumi Orochi is the current shogun of the Wano Country and an ally of Kaido, one of the Yonko. He is one of the main antagonists of the Wano Country Arc and one of the central antagonists of the Yonko Saga. Appearance Orochi is a rather large man with a big head and stocky build. He appears to be balding, with his dark hair being mostly seen on the sides and back of his head, and he has a long topknot in the back, as well as a thin mustache that sticks upward. His two upper canine teeth are longer than his other teeth. He wears a kimono with a fan-shaped pattern on it, as well as a crown on his head. Personality Orochi is an extremely cruel and oppressive tyrant as under his rule, the people of Wano suffered great famines. The officials under him also harshly enforce his regime, and he collaborated with Kaido to not only kill Kozuki Oden , but also allowed the Beast Pirates to turn Wano into a nearly complete wasteland in exchange for borrowing Kaido's power and protection, showing no care for his own country and people aside from his own self-interest. Due to his power and connections, he is completely fearless and arrogant, as he proclaimed to CP-0 that he did not fear the Celestial Dragons or the Marines. He even shot one of the CP-0 agents due to his knowledge that they could do nothing against him. Orochi is also immensely extravagant and hedonistic as he loves to hold banquets with luxurious food and drinks accompanied by refined music and dancing and has strict standards for his banquets, as he would throw away food that are not to his liking and would employ only the finest courtesans such as Komurasaki to perform at his banquets as Nico Robin was required to master Wano Style Dance as a geisha in order to get close to him. Orochi has no tolerance of anyone who speaks ill of him, even if out of his earshot and in casual discussion. He has made it a capital crime for any such rebellious talks, in which the Gifters enforce. Orochi apparently suffers from paranoia as his treasurer Kyoshiro noted he was terrified of the ominous prophecy that he would be dethroned and killed. The masterminds of this plot would be rebels who supported the Kozuki Family who would be restored to power along with reviving the open door policy that was suppressed after Oden's execution. This fear is substantiated by a covert Kozuki Family supporter who states that Orochi prohibited the use of weapons and banned Kendo, Karate, and Judo dojos to deprive any dissidents of the means to incite an rebellion. Like other characters, he possesses a unique laugh: "Gufufufufu". Abilities and Powers As shogun, Orochi has full control over Wano Country and its inhabitants. He has government officials working under him who enforce his rule, and also possesses the backing of Kaido of the Yonko. Thus, if he and his subordinates are threatened, Kaido will hear about it and deal with the threat. Swordsmanship As shogun of the Wano Country, Orochi is a supposedly powerful samurai. He uses a sword-style known as . According to propaganda, he used it to defeat Kozuki Oden and his retainers. Devil Fruit Orochi appears to have eaten a Devil Fruit that allows him to transform his upper body into several long-necked, dragon-like heads. Weapons Orochi carries a pistol and appears to be quite skilled in using it, as he quickly pulled it out and hit a CP-0 agent in one shot, although the agent was unharmed by the bullet. History Past Orochi came into power around 20 years ago, supplanting the Kozuki Family. Sometime in the past, Orochi joined forces with Kaido and the Beasts Pirates. Orochi and Kaido went after the Kozuki Family to discover a secret about Raftel that Kozuki Oden knew, and they executed Oden and his wife. Before she died, Oden's wife cursed Orochi, which he interpreted as a prophecy that the Kozuki Family would get revenge on him in 20 years. Orochi and Kaido then pursued Oden's son Kozuki Momonosuke and his retainers, but Momonosuke and his three guards managed to escape Wano. Wano Country Arc In his castle, Orochi was informed that the courtesan, Komurasaki, would be arriving at his banquet and he declared that he would make the woman his. He was then visited by CP-0, who attempted to broker a new trade agreement with Wano Country due to the downfall of their intermediary Doflamingo. Orochi laughed at the World Government's desperation, telling CP-0 that they would have to send Vegapunk to Wano in exchange for the country's materials. Orochi then went to his banquet. Trivia *Orochi means Snake or Serpent in Japanese. Yamata no Orochi (Eight headed Serpent) is the name of a legendary Japanese dragon with eight heads and eight tails. Orochi's Devil Fruit transformation heavily resembles Yamata no Orochi. References Site Navigation ca:Kurozumi Orochi es:Kurozumi Orochi it:Kurozumi Orochi id:Kurozumi Orochi ru:Куродзуми Ороти pl:Kurozumi Orochi pt-br:Kurozumi Orochi Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Flower Capital Characters Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists